Glow of The Sunset
by Arune Rosenheim
Summary: —Karena saat senja bersinar, guratan melankolis seseorang perlahan menguatkan eksistensinya— for #FriendshipDaysFVI . RnR? No Flame please..


Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya Arune. Plot punya Arune. Arune cuma minjem tokoh.

**Glow of The Sunset**

**by Arune Rosenheim**

A fanfiction for #FriendshipDaysFVI

Warning: Typo(s), OOC, bukan tipe diksi puitis, klise, dll

Happy Reading :)

.

.

.

—Karena saat senja bersinar, guratan melankolis seseorang perlahan menguatkan eksistensinya—

.

.

.

"Anak itu, tidak punya teman ya?"

"Iya, sedari dulu hanya di kamar sambil mengintip lewat jendela!"

Dua orang wanita yang masih dalam masa gemar menggunjingkan tetangga melontarkan pandangan mereka ke arah jendela di lantai dua yang tertutup tirai kelabu. Aneh. Padahal sebelumnya, sesosok manusia sedang mematung—atau menjadi patung penghias jendela—di sana. Sesosok manusia yang menutup mulut dari realita dunia luar.

"Ah, sudahlah, lupakan saja. Ayo segera pulang!"

"Iya, untuk apa mengurus anak aneh itu."

Memang selalu seperti itu. Eksistensinya yang seolah timbul tenggelam, selalu mudah diabaikan dan terlupakan dalam sesaat. Lagipula sosok itu seakan tidak berniat menggoreskan bukti keberadaannya pada dunia—atau mengurung jiwanya dalam dunia buatannya sendiri.

Nakajima Gumi. Itulah nama yang dihadiahkan kedua orang tuanya saat gadis berambut hijau itu menyambut dunia. Gadis yang anti-sosial ini tidak terlalu peduli pada euforia dunia luar—karena baginya, kamar inilah dunianya.

Gadis yang memiliki kepercayaan—tanpa seorang temanpun aku masih mendapatkan jatah oksigen, kenapa aku harus punya teman—sebuah kepercayaan aneh yang melekat dalam dirinya.

Dengan fasilitas sebuah laptop yang dibeli menggunakan tabungannya sendiri, ia tak pernah jenuh mendekam di kamarnya yang cukup luas itu. Cukup menjelajah internet—dan Gumi merasa ia telah mencukupi kehidupannya.

Di sekolah, Gumi terkenal sebagai si kaya jenius yang sombong karena tiada seorangpun pernah mendapat sapaan hangat dari Gumi. Lirikan sinis, nada bicara yang dingin, serta tatapan yang seolah menyiratkan jangan-mendekati-aku itu bekerja seolah magnet yang berkutub serupa—saling tolak menolak.

Matahari telah lelah membagikan sinar pada makhluk jagad raya. Dengan pendar jingga mengantar sang mentari terlelap, langitpun terlukis warna lembayung cantik yang menggoda netra. Gumi melayangkan pandangan melalui kaca—diam-diam menaruh rasa kagum pada lukisan Tuhan.

Dan mentari sukses menenggelamkan diri di ufuk barat dengan pesonanya.

.

.

.

Jadwal les matematika hari ini cukup membuat hati Gumi menuai kejengkelan. Pasalnya, mentari sudah hampir beristirahat menuang segala kelelahannya, kenapa Gumi belum? Dengan langkah tergesa, Gumi menyusuri jalan yang menuntunnya menuju kediaman.

Tiba-tiba, Gumi mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang berbeda di tebing sungai yang sehari-hari dilewatinya.

Seorang gadis berambut serupa mentari cerah siang hari (orang-orang merefleksikan mentari dengan warna kuning, meski menurut Gumi mentari sama sekali tak terlihat kuning) sedang bertopang dagu sambil sesekali mengayunkan kaki mungilnya. Ia tampak begitu menikmati panorama senja di depannya—terefleksi dari senyum yang tak kunjung pudar.

Gumi memberi persepsi 'aneh' saat sosok anak itu tertangkap oleh retinanya. Dalam waktu seperti ini, layaknya para makhluk sudah duduk manis di rumah (kecuali makhluk sibuk seperti Gumi) daripada membuang waktu memandang mentari terbenam. Oh, Gumi tahu senja memang mempesona, tapi panorama senja itu tersedia setiap hari kan? Cukup membosankan. Lalu kenapa gadis dengan pita bergoyang di puncak rambut keemasan itu mau menyia-nyiakan waktunya di sini?

"Kau... Siapa?" tiba-tiba pemilik surai mentari itu menampakkan wajahnya. Gumi sedikit kaget, namun tak ingin menunjukkannya,"Kau sendiri?"

Gadis itu tertawa renyah, membuat Gumi semakin mengerutkan kening. Ia mulai meragukan tingkat kewarasan gadis di hadapannya.

"Kagamine Rin. Kau bisa memanggilku Rin!"

Hei, aku tidak mengajak berkenalan. Itulah yang mulai mengendap di pikiran Gumi.

"Siapa namamu?" Pemilik nama Rin itu tampak penuh dengan energi dan keceriaan—antonim dari Gumi.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahunya?" Sedari tadi, Gumi tidak memiliki selera untuk berkenalan. Melihat paras datar dan nada sedingin es itu, Rin malah tertawa kecil,"Karena kita telah bertemu, kita harus berteman!"

Gumi malah memberi senyum mengejek andalannya. "Memang harus begitu? Dan teman—hal bodoh macam apa itu?"

"Hal bodoh? Haha, kau harus banyak belajar! Teman itu sangat berharga!"

Gumi melebarkan matanya. Apa gadis ini bilang? Harus banyak belajar? Tidak tahukah aku ini pemegang juara satu selama beberapa periode berturut-turut?

"Nakajima Gumi." Gumi memalingkan wajahnya dengan angkuh. Rin tertawa (lagi) membuat Gumi menghadiahinya dengan lirikan sinis,"Ada yang lucu dengan namaku?"

Rin menggeleng dengan cepat,"Tidak, Gumi-chan! Namamu bagus. Aku tertawa karena aku senang berkenalan denganmu!" tangan seputih porselen terulur di hadapan Gumi. Sorot mata Gumi menyiratkan tatapan berisi keraguan. Teman... Ya?

Akhirnya tangan Gumi bersedia menyambut uluran tangan Rin. Berpikir Gumi mau menjalin pertemanan dengan Rin? Entahlah, karena salaman yang terjadi ini hanya bentuk formalitas dari Gumi. Namun wajah Rin memancarkan kegembiraan yang bertumpah ruah,"Senang berteman denganmu, Gumi-chan!"

"Dengar, aku sudah sangat kesal karena pulang terlambat dan kini aku harus melayani anak sepertimu." ucap Gumi dengan nada dingin seperti sebelumnya. Rin tersenyum,"Maafkan aku. Kau bisa pulang sekarang!"

Tanpa membiarkan mulutnya melontarkan jawaban lagi, Gumi segera berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah keluarga Nakajima—rumahnya.

Kagamine Rin, ya... Baru dengar kali ini. Siapa anak itu? Di mana rumahnya? Kenapa aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya? Berbagai macam pertanyaan berebut tempat dalam otak Gumi—mengantri untuk mendapat jawaban. Namun tak ada satupun yang berhasil menuai keterangan dari eksistensi pertanyaan itu.

.

.

Beberapa hari berikutnya, sang pemilik surai keemasan membiarkan tempat itu memiliki keberadaannya lagi.

Gumi menghentikan langkahnya lagi, turut menyumbang tatapan heran. Oh iya, namanya Rin. Gumi bahkan hampir lupa pernah mengenalnya.

"Oh, Gumi-chan!"

Iris _sapphire_ itu tampak berkilat-kilat dengan keceriaan. Namun iris _emerald_ yang bertemu dengan iris _sapphire _tersebut hanya memendarkan tatapan datar. "Apa?" Gumi akhirnya menyambut sapaan Rin dengan datar.

"Kita bertemu lagi! Sudah kubilang memang sudah seharusnya kita berteman!" Rin memang tak pernah lepas dari keceriaan. "Kemarilah, Gumi-chan! Memandang pergerakan mentari yang akan tertidur!"

"Apa untungnya memandang hal seperti itu?" Gumi menyembunyikan ketertarikan di balik kata-kata sinisnya. Rin memberinya seulas senyum lembut,"Karena senja sangat indah, dan itu bisa membuat hati kita tentram, Gumi-chan!"

"Benarkah?" mata _emerald _Gumi membundar, penasaran. Kali ini Gumi mencoba membiarkan hasratnya untuk melangkah dan duduk di sisi Rin.

"Lihat, lihat! Indah sekali kan!"

Mau tak mau, Gumi mengangguk.

"Cahaya oranye yang berpendar cantik sekali!"

Gumi mengangguk lagi.

"Hahaha!" Tawa ceria itu meluncur lagi dari mulut Rin. Gumi masih begitu heran mengapa Rin selalu diselimuti keceriaan. Namun, meski tak lama—sebuah kurva tipis yang samar telah tercipta pada bibir Gumi.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya, Rin masih menebar keceriaan di tempat yang sama. Dan Gumi selalu pulang terlambat karena keberadaan gadis ini.

"Jadi kau selalu mendapat juara satu di sekolah, Gumi-chan?" Iris sapphire itu membundar.

Gumi mengangguk,"Ya."

"Hebat sekali! Aku bahkan tidak pernah masuk lima besar seumur hidupku! Beda dengan saudara kembarku yang dibilang jenius!" Rin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Oh, kau punya saudara kembar?"

"Iya! Namanya Len! Dia sangat mirip lho denganku, padahal dia laki-laki! Aku lahir lebih dulu dari Len, tapi kenapa dia lebih tinggi dariku ya?"

"Yah, namanya juga laki-laki."

"Iya juga ya! Huh, tapi aku selalu dikira lahir belakangan. Len juga tidak mau memanggilku nee-chan sih, mentang-mentang hanya selisih beberapa menit!"

Rin benar-benar cerewet. Rin selalu ceria. Rin suka tertawa. Rin punya saudara kembar bernama Len. Rin menyukai senja.

Hanya sebatas itu yang tersimpan di otak Gumi. Tentang di mana Rin tinggal, mengapa Gumi baru mengenal Rin sekarang dan tidak pernah melihat Rin sebelumnya, itu masih memiliki label misteri dan Gumi ragu ia bisa bertanya pada Rin.

Selama ini mereka hanya bertukar pembicaraan secara _random. _Gumi bahkan meragukan tingkat kepentingan dari topik yang menjadi bahan perbincangan mereka sehari-hari—karena mereka bahkan pernah mengangkat topik kenapa air sungai tidak pernah jenuh mengalir.

Namun berbagai variasi topik tidak penting itu malah menjelma sebagai hiburan bagi Gumi. Gumi yang sebelumnya bagaikan ratu gunung es—dengan tatapan sedingin salju yang mampu membekukan lawan bicaranya—perlahan mencair setelah pertemuannya dengan Rin. Meski begitu, Gumi masih tidak ingin mengakui status 'teman' untuk menghapus jurang di antara Gumi dan Rin.

.

.

"Nakajima-san." seorang gadis bersurai _teal _menyentuh bahu Gumi dengan penuh rasa hati-hati—mungkin takut tiba-tiba Gumi menoleh dan mencincangnya seketika. Namun kenyataannya, Gumi hanya menoleh dan memberi tatapan teduh. Tatapan teduh, sekali lagi tatapan teduh! Tidak ada aura es menguar dari sorot mata _emerald _itu.

"Ya, Hatsune-san?" Dan Gumi menyebut nama lawan bicaranya—sebuah kejadian langka hingga gadis yang memanggilnya tadi melongo sejenak.

"A-Anu..." Gadis bersurai _teal _pemilik nama Hatsune Miku itu justru bingung memperoleh jawaban yang mungkin—lebih memiliki aura hangat dibanding biasanya.

"Ada apa?" Bahkan Gumi tampak menyelipkan kesabaran yang jarang dimilikinya saat lawan bicaranya tak kunjung mengucapkan apa yang seharusnya dibicarakan.

"E-Eh, aku hanya mau meminjam penghapus." Miku akhirnya mengatakan maksudnya. Gumi mengangguk sambil memindahkan penghapus yang ada di tangannya ke tangan Miku,"Oh, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?"

Hampir seisi kelas terpana dalam batas antara percaya dan tidak melihat sikap Gumi yang berubah 180 derajat itu.

.

.

"Aku memiliki banyak teman yang sangat menyenangkan! Mereka sangat baik dan selalu membuatku tertawa!" Rin tertawa saat mengatakannya. Gumi melirik dengan sedikit sorot tidak percaya,"Apakah ada teman yang seperti itu?"

"Hah? Gumi-chan tidak tahu? Memang teman itu seperti itu, Gumi-chan! Yaaa, terkadang mereka menyebalkan sih. Mungkin ada saat-saat kami berbeda pendapat, tapi karena berbeda itulah kami bertambah pengalaman dan pengetahuan!" Rin berusaha meyakinkan Gumi.

"Bahkan anak-anak yang tidak sederajat denganku?"

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan sederajat itu, Gumi-chan?"

"Yaa, yang tidak sepintar aku misalnya?"

"Wah wah! Persahabatan itu tidak memikirkan hal seperti itu, Gumi-chan! Yang terpenting, kita bisa saling percaya dan menolong satu sama lain! Kalau yang satunya pintar dan satunya tidak, yang pintar harus membantu yang tidak! Kemudian, suatu saat nanti yang tidak pintar pasti akan memberi balasan yang setimpal. Tenang saja, jika kau membagi kepintaran, kepintaranmu tidak akan berkurang kok!"

Penjelasan Rin yang panjang lebar itu cukup untuk memenuhi telinga serta kepala Gumi. Dan sejak saat itu, Gumi mulai menaruh perhatian tentang alasan dia tidak diciptakan sendirian di dunia ini.

.

.

"Kau tidak punya saudara kandung ya, Gumi-chan?"

Di hari yang lain, Rin—yang selalu membicarakan Len—kini bertanya pada Gumi. Gumi menjawab dengan gelengan singkat,"Tidak. Aku anak tunggal."

"Wah! Kau pasti sangat kesepian! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya jika tidak ada Len!" Mata _sapphire _Rin membundar dengan ekspresi amat heran.

"Yah, aku pikir akan merepotkan memiliki saudara itu." Gumi menyatakan bentuk penolakannya untuk memiliki saudara.

"Tidak juga. Aku senang bersama Len! Len adalah saudara terbaik di dunia! Dia baik, pintar, dan juga imut!" Rin memang memiliki hobi khusus memuja-muja saudara kembarnya itu.

"Oh... Jadi, Len itu tentu sangat berharga bagimu. Tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah mengikutimu ke sini?" tanya Gumi yang penasaran seperti apa Len itu. Mata Rin yang semula cerah tiba-tiba kehilangan cahaya,"...Karena Len sudah tidak bisa bersamaku lagi."

"Hah?" Gumi tampak tidak mengerti.

"Kita sudah berbeda, tidak bisa bersama lagi, tidak bisa ada di tempat yang sama lagi!" Rin tampak kacau sekarang, berbeda dengan Rin yang penuh keceriaan biasanya. Gumi terperanjat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang selalu tersembunyi di balik topeng tawa Rin ini?

"Maaf, Gumi-chan. Aku harus kembali sekarang."

Bahkan Gumi tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat langkah kaki Rin terdengar semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

"Aku bisa membantumu, Megurine-san." tiba-tiba sosok berambut hijau itu muncul di hadapan Megurine Luka yang tampak kerepotan membereskan koran-koran lama di perpustakaan. Luka menoleh,"Oh, kau bersedia, Nakajima-san? Baiklah kalau begitu!"

Akhirnya Gumi terlibat dalam kesibukan memilah-milah koran untuk disimpan ke dalam gudang. Dengan langkah tertatih-tatih—terhambat tumpukan koran di tangannya—Gumi berjalan menuju gudang yang sangat jarang dikunjungi para siswa. Kebetulan Luka sangat menyukai kegiatan melihat-lihat dokumen lama yang dianggap sia-sia bagi siswa lain.

"Huff, cukup melelahkan juga ternyata." Gumi mengelap butiran keringat yang meleleh di dahinya. Tiba-tiba ia sadar kakinya mengambil hak tempat sebuah barang—sebuah kertas koran yang jatuh, entah terbitan kapan.

Namun ada satu kata yang menangkap perhatian _emerald_nya dengan cepat.

Kagamine. Wajah teman barunya yang secerah matahari berkelebat dalam ingatannya. Penasaran, dipungutnya lembaran itu. Dari tulisan di pojok atas, koran itu diketahui terbit sekitar empat tahun yang lalu.

_"Seorang anak tewas dikarenakan tenggelam di sungai X. Anak ini ditemukan di bawah tebing dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa. Diketahui anak ini adalah anggota keluarga Kagamine..."_

Gumi langsung menjatuhkan lembaran itu.

_"...Karena Len sudah tidak bisa bersamaku lagi."_

_"Kita sudah berbeda, tidak bisa bersama lagi, tidak bisa ada di tempat yang sama lagi!"_

Jadi... Selama ini Len sudah tidak ada?

Kenapa Rin masih tampak begitu ceria menceritakannya—setidaknya setelah Gumi menanyakan pertanyaan yang menimbulkan duka itu?

Jadi selama Rin membangga-banggakannya, sosok Len itu sudah ada di surga?

Jadi itukah alasan Rin tidak pernah bersama Len memandang senja?

Dan itukah alasan Rin selalu memandang mentari terbenam di sana—karena di bawah tebing itulah jenazah Len ditemukan?

Mendadak, rasa bersalah menyelimuti Gumi. Kenapa ia tak pernah menghibur Rin, padahal di balik senyumnya, di balik tawanya, keberadaan Rin di sana merupakan bentuk duka cita yang mendalam?

Gumi belum pernah merasakan kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berharga sebelumnya—dan apakah Gumi akan membiarkan Rin selamanya tenggelam dalam kesedihan?

Jawabannya adalah tidak.

.

.

Selesai les, Gumi segera berlari sekuat tenaga menuju tempat di mana mentari terbenam—dan Rin selalu tampak bersinar itu.

Ia telah memutuskan. Ia akan mengatakan pada Rin bahwa Rin adalah sahabatnya. Ia akan berterimakasih pada Rin telah mengajarinya arti persahabatan. Betapa inginnya ia mengatakan pada Rin bahwa berkat Rin, ia telah berubah. Ia telah mendapat teman-teman berharga seperti yang dikatakan Rin.

Surai pirang keemasan itu tampak di sana. Hei, tapi ke mana pita putih yang selalu bergoyang di setiap gerakan kepalanya? Kali ini surai mentari itu malah dikuncir sedikit di belakang kepalanya.

Ketika pemilik surai mentari itu menoleh, iris _sapphire _menatap Gumi lekat-lekat.

"Ri—"

Bukan. Itu bukan Rin. Memang sangat mirip, namun berbeda.

"Kau siapa?" tanya orang yang bisa disebut sebagai refleksi Rin ini. Tunggu, jangan-jangan ini arwah Len? Gumi mundur selangkah—sejenius apapun Gumi, ia masih takut hantu.

"Aku... Aku teman Rin-chan." Mulut Gumi mengakui seseorang sebagai temannya untuk pertama kalinya.

"Oh." jawab sosok itu dengan datar. "Jadi—apa kau ke sini untuk memperingati hari kematian kakakku?"

"Apa—hei, siapa kau? Dan siapa kakakmu?"

Sosok itu mengerutkan kening,"Kau teman kakakku kan?"

"Maksudmu Rin—eh, apa yang kau maksud dengan hari kematian? Bukankah yang meninggal itu—"

"Kakakku, Kagamine Rin, meninggal di sungai ini empat tahun yang lalu."

.

.

Gumi mengerjapkan matanya. Lelaki ini—yang mengaku bernama Kagamine Len—masih memandangnya datar setelah menjelaskan peristiwa tenggelamnya Rin.

"Jangan bercanda deh! Rin-chan masih bicara denganku beberapa hari yang lalu!" Gumi tampak marah, tidak terima. "Aku memang membaca kalau anak keluarga Kagamine tenggelam di sungai ini, tapi jelas itu bukan Rin-chan kan? Dia—"

"Jadi kau pikir aku yang mati? Dan siapa yang berada di depanmu saat ini?" Len memotong.

"Oke, dan siapa yang bicara denganku selama ini? Ini tidak lucu, siapapun di hadapanku yang mengaku Len. Oh, Rin-chan memang bercerita banyak tentangmu, dia benar-benar memujimu! Dia sangat menyayangimu, bagaimana bisa kau menganggap Rin-chan sudah mati begitu saja?"

Lelaki yang disebut Gumi sebagai orang-yang-mengaku-Len itu terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang dan berkata,"Jadi masih, ya..."

"Masih apa?" Gumi membulatkan mata menunjukkan rasa penasaran dan antusias—ditambah ketidaksabaran. "Rin-chan tidak mati kan?"

"Akan kuperlihatkan makam kakak kalau tidak percaya." ucap Len datar,"apakah kakak yang bicara denganmu itu menyukai matahari terbenam?"

Gumi mengangguk,"Ya, dia selalu memandang senja di sini."

"Kakak memang begitu. Ya... Ada beberapa yang mengaku melihat kakak, bahkan beberapa yang mengaku bicara dengannya. Tapi kakak memang... Sudah tidak ada..." Len mulai bercerita seiring mereka berjalan menuju pemakaman.

"Sejak dulu, kakak memang suka begitu. Menghibur orang yang sedang sedih, memberi solusi pada yang bermasalah... Aku tidak menyangka dia masih melakukan itu setelah dia pergi. Mungkin karena kakak telah berubah menjadi peri kebaikan?"

Gumi hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Len. Gumi telah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia takkan percaya bahwa Rin sudah tidak ada—sebelum ia melihat batu nisan dengan nama Kagamine Rin.

Dan harapan semu Gumi terpecah seketika begitu di hadapannya terpampang jelas—batu nisan dengan nama Kagamine Rin.

"Di sinilah kakak beristirahat dengan tenang. Selama hidupnya, kakak selalu..."

Telinga Gumi seolah telah tuli dari kata-kata yang dilontarkan Len—dalam kepalanya berputar seluruh adegan yang dilaluinya bersama Rin. Mustahil. Mustahil. Mustahil Rin sudah tidak ada. Perlahan, beberapa butir kristal bening pun meluncur dari mata _emerald _Gumi.

.

.

.

Dan Rin memang tak pernah menampakkan sosoknya lagi di tebing itu.

Pada akhirnya, Gumi tak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Rin. Berapa kalipun Gumi merindukan teman pertamanya itu—Gumi tak pernah lagi melihat surai bagaikan sinar mentari dan _sapphire _yang berkilat-kilat itu.

Gumi benar-benar merindukannya—rindu ocehan cerianya, rindu hal-hal tidak penting yang dibicarakannya, rindu tawa riangnya, rindu bagaimana Rin membicarakan arti dari seorang sahabat—

—rindu bagaimana Rin mengajarkan betapa pentingnya semua itu.

Mungkin karena... Tugas Rin telah selesai? Bukankah Len bilang Rin suka menghibur orang lain? Rin mungkin tak bisa meninggalkan hal yang telah dianggap sebagai tanggung jawabnya di dunia.

Mengesankan, bukan? Saat keberadaanmu menjadi alasan terciptanya seulas senyum bagi orang lain. Mungkin di saat seperti itulah kau akan merasa berharga di mata orang lain. Dan Gumi mengerti, untuk itulah Rin ada.

Gumi telah memiliki banyak teman sekarang. Gumi telah bahagia. Gumi telah mengerti arti persahabatan. Gumi telah memahami semuanya—berkat Rin.

Mungkin kini Rin sedang berbagi tawa bahagia dengan orang lain entah di mana. Mungkin Rin tengah menemukan seseorang dengan wajah suram tanpa cahaya—dan memberikan sinar untuk orang tersebut. Mungkin Rin sedang melenyapkan air mata seseorang saat ini.

Ah, apapun alasannya, Gumi sungguh-sungguh berterimakasih atas eksistensi sementara dari Rin dan berdoa agar arwah Rin bahagia—serta membuat orang lain tetap tersenyum.

"Hei, kau sendirian saja?" suara seorang lelaki muncul dari belakang. Gumi yang sedang duduk di tepi tebing sambil memandangi pergerakan matahari—perlahan menenggelamkan diri di cakrawala—menoleh dan mendapati refleksi Rin di sana.

"Ya, begitulah..." jawab Gumi. "Karena biasanya Rin-chan..."

Len malah duduk di sisi Gumi dengan santai,"Memang sangat indah ya, matahari terbenam itu. Tak heran kakak sangat menyukainya."

Gumi terpana sejenak. Tak lama kemudian, senyumnya mengembang cerah. Ternyata Rin juga membawa sahabat baru untuknya—sahabat yang akan berbagi panorama indah lembayung senja bersamanya.

—Owari—

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca...

A/N :

Fict apaan ini T.T entah kenapa kecewa juga sama fict ini, tapi mau gimana lagi? Aru lagi bingung pas bikinnya. Friendshipnya juga enggak terasa. Dan diksinya—ini gaya penulisan Aru sebelum mendapat pencerahan (?) ya, nggak ada puitis-puitisnya.

Entah kenapa Aru lagi punya ide sebuah gaya penulisan (?) tapi Aru nggak bisa ngelakuinnya! Ugh, lupakan. Yah, mungkin itu bisa dipikir nanti-nanti #nak

Buat panitia Friendship Days dan seluruh pembaca, Aru minta maaf fict ini mengecewakan! #bow


End file.
